


Touched

by ateventide



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateventide/pseuds/ateventide
Summary: It had been 1,095 days since she last saw her sister.





	Touched

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Rin!
> 
> I actually don't know how this will end. Except maybe bittersweet at best
> 
> Disclaimer: Dont' sue me- I don't know any franchises!
> 
> Grammar mistakes abound.

* * *

 

It was getting late.

Sakura Matou gazed up at the moon for a few moments before she sighed. Turning she struck a match and lit the white candle that sat on the window sill. She sent a silent prayer into the universe hoping- to anything or anyone who would listen. It has been 1,094 days since Sakura has last seen her sister; Tohsaka Rin. It had been 812 days since Rider asked her quietly how long would she keep lighting the candle in the window. Tonight it would be 813 times, since Sakura said same answer she would always say with a smile: “Nee-san promised me.”

Smiling softly, Sakura watched the light burn strongly in the darkness. A light in the dark; just in case. A sign of faith. After all, her sister was not just any regular person. She was the head of the family- the beautiful and talented. But most of she was the one person in this world that Sakura was sure she loved.

For Sakura, love began and would always end with her sister. She was the first person Sakura could remembering loving. Remembering wanting her to love her back. Sakura knew Rider loved her. In a way that she could never repay. Rider had saved her but in the back of her mind- Sakura would always wonder how much of that was the Master/Servant bond. Not to say the feelings weren’t real but it was different. Regret from her past life reflected in justice in hers. Rider only existed now because of her- love and wanting to exist was a messy overlap. Emiya Shirou had been a light in the dark for her. A time when she almost gave up but deep down- he was just a replacement for the person she really wanted. At the end of the day, it was always going to be Rin. To be honest, she would trade in both Shirou and Rider for a chance to grow up with her sister. 

It’s why she kept that pink ribbon in her hair. Even after all this time. After everything, Rin had finally kept her promise. Rin had taken her from that house. Rin had banished the dark and her nightmare was finally over. She moved back into the mansion and life was like a fairy tale. Rin never told her the details of what happened and Rider said it was better that way. What she did know that the Matou mansion had burned to the ground shortly after. Her shackles were gone and life was finally the way she dreamed. Sakura bit back her tears when Rin went to the clocktower. They both knew that was were she’d end up but it still scared her. Seeing her tears, Rin had kissed her forehead promising her again: She would always come home to her. She would always save her. She would always love her. So, yes, Sakura kept faith.

Turning, Sakura padded her way upstairs. Rider had already retired for the night- reading her thick tomes. Rider had offered to go find Emiya Shirou at least the younger version that existed in this time but Sakura declined. It had been hard not to want him to come and try to fix everything but he had left her and Nee-san years before. He didn’t call or send letters anymore. He cut off all ties to them. He clearly didn’t want to have anything to do with them. It was the hardest thing Sakura had ever done. To let him go but she knew. Their paths would always diverge. He would always leave them. Whatever he sought out in life- it wasn’t in the quiet days of Fuyuki or the busy days in London. His place was neither with her or with her sister. It was some place their love could not reach. In a way, Sakura felt bad for him. He was searching for something he might never find. Given, Archer’s existence in the last Holy Grail War, was perhaps proof that he might never find it.

Sakura climbed into her bed. Waiting for dreams to meet her as the night faded into day.

It had been 1,095 days since she last saw her sister.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this written for a while but I didn't write much more. However, in honor of Rin- I thought I'd post something new. This will have Rin + Sakuraness maybe in the future but will probably diverge? Not sure. 
> 
> I haven't decided who should show up.


End file.
